indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Short Round
|allegiances= Indiana Jones }} The boy known as Short Round was born on February 8, 1926 as Wan Li. Orphaned during the Japanese bombing of Shanghai in 1932, Li picked up his alias as a pickpocket on the streets of his home town and attempted to rob the man he would later refer to as Dr. Jones. Biography Early life The oldest child of a steel plant foreman in Shanghai, Wan Li was orphaned when a Japanese bombing raid killed his family in January 1932. He was taken in by a Christian mission, where he picked up English and math, but soon turned to the seamy streets of the Shanghai underbelly, picking up survival instincts while working as a guide, pickpocket, and cutpurse. Li picked up much of his English from watching American films at the Tai-Phung theater as he worked in shady areas near the opium dens on Liu Street, and assumed the nickname Short Round. In 1935 Short Round attempted to pickpocket a tall American man in a fedora, only to find himself trapped by Indiana Jones's bullwhip. Rather than turn Short Round over to the authorities, Indy introduced Short Round to his friend Wu Han with Shorty becoming one of Indy's contacts in Shanghai. On one occasion, the three traveled together through the Himalayas where they were assaulted by nomadic thieves during a yak ride. During this time, Indy introduced the kid to American baseball--and the New York Yankees--and taught him additional survival skills like how to drive despite his young age.Shorty's phobiea is a 10-year old vocaloid girl with long teal pig tails named Makouy.She always does Judo on him.Flip,smash,high-bounce kick,etc.He knows boys can't hit girls,so he trys to get away with it real easily. The Temple of Doom Short Round served as a driver for Jones and Wu Han while the pair was in Shanghai, trying to exchange Nurhachi's ashes for the Peacock's Eye from gangster Lao Che. When Jones and singer Willie Scott — pulled into events following Wu Han's murder — made an emergency escape from Club Obi Wan, Short Round picked them up as they dangled from an awning. Using boxes strapped to his shoes to reach the pedals, he evaded Lao Che's men and sped to the airport. A capable assistant to the adventurer, Short Round demanded that Scott call his boss Dr. Jones, and when their pilots, employed by Lao Che, abandoned the plane, Short Round calmly recognized that all the parachutes were gone while Jones attempted to fly the plane. When the three escaped the plane crash in India, they eventually reached the village of Mayapore. When Jones was given the task of recovering the town's sacred stone from Pankot Palace, Short Round and Scott accompanied him through the trek on elephant through the jungle. Short Round named his elephant "Big Short Round", believing him to be the reincarnation of his dead brother Chu. One night on the trail, Short Round beat Jones at poker, though they both accused each other of cheating. At Pankot Palace, the trio were welcomed in and made guests, attending the Guardian of Tradition Dinner. That night, when Indy was attacked by a Thuggee warrior in his room, Shorty tossed Indy his whip, which reversed the ambush. Short Round accompanied Indy into a set of secret chambers found in Willie's room, but accidentally triggered some of the lethal traps. Despite her fear of the insects crawling in the chambers, Willie managed to stop the traps and save their lives. As they explored further, they witnessed a Thuggee ceremony presided by Mola Ram. After Indy went to retrieve the Sankara stones, Willie and Shorty were captured by Thuggee cultists and separated. While imprisoned briefly with Indy, Shorty learned about how the prisoners were turned into Thuggee followers through a ritual of blood drinking. Short Round attempted to stop the forced conversion of his friend by attacking Zalim Singh, but failed to prevent Indy from being forced to drink the dark blood. Shorty was shackled and forced to work in the mines below the palace, alongside the other child slaves taken from the area's villages. When the guards were absent, Shorty broke his chains and attempted to escape. Eventually he was re-captured, and was brought to witness another of Mola Ram's gruesome ceremonies, where a converted Indy was to put Willie to death. Breaking free, he tried to snap Jones out of it, and was struck by his friend. Hitting Indy with a torch managed to clear the effects of Kali Ma from Jones' mind, and the two fought the temple staff for freedom, subduing Chattar Lal and saving Willie. When Jones decided to help all the children escape, Shorty helped him fight the guards and unshackle the slaves. As Indy fought the toughest Thuggee guard, Zalim Singh used a voodoo doll to inflict pain on Indy. Short Round saw Singh and climbed up to Singh's vantage point and wrestled for control of the doll. Eventually Shorty won, and saved Indy from being killed in the rock crusher. Singh slashed at Shorty and Shorty struck back with a torch, which freed Singh's mind from the Thuggee spell. Singh thanked his fellow child and informed him of the best escape route. Taking off in a mine car, Shorty controlled the brake while Indy dealt with their pursuers. With the mines flooding, they managed to escape to freedom after a confrontation with Mola Ram and the remaining Thuggee, in which Mola was devoured by crocodiles and the Thuggee were defeated by the Eleventh Poona Rifles. With the escaped children, the trio returned to Mayapore as heroes. Further adventures Short Round returned with Jones to the United States, where he attended boarding school. In 1936, he assisted the archaeologist off the coast of Bimini where Jones was diving in search of evidence that confirmed the existence of a lost continent name Atlantis. When a corrupt captain named Belgrade tried to rob Jones of any treasures found, Short Round arrived in a speedboat to carry his friend to safety. Afterwards, he returned to school although he lamented it was no fun.Trail of the Golden Guns He teamed up with the archaeologist again some years later in Jones' search for the Sasquatch. Within the tree canopy they discovered the wreckage of an unknown technology, beyond even that found in Atlantis. Inside the pair came across a human skeleton in the pilot seat that gave Doctor Jones pause for thought. Shorty asked if they should keep looking for the "monster" but Indiana decided it might be best to leave it to the Great Unknown.Into the Great Unknown Short Round took up the search for the Peacock's Eye like his hero and managed to track the diamond to Hawaii in 1957.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones Personality and traits Short Round was fluent in Chinese, and his English was manageable. Even at a young age and short stature, he was a skilled driver. He was extremely loyal to and protective of Indiana Jones, willing to risk his own life to defend his friend. While calm and quick-thinking under pressure, he rarely accepted responsibility for actions that may have gotten him and his friends into trouble. He was skilled in an unspecified form of kung fu, allowing him to swiftly defeat the Thuggee guards that attacked Willie and himself. Behind the scenes .]] * Actor Ke Huy Quan portrayed Short Round in ''Temple of Doom. * The Temple of Doom novelization states that Short Round was born in the Year of the Monkey. This would place his birth between February 1920 and February 1921, though Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide lists his date of birth as February 8, 1926. The Guide contradicts the date given later in the book which indicates Short Round as eleven years old in 1935. * According to the unauthorized Spanish-language book Indiana Jones: Biografía, Short Round was adopted by a high-society couple—friends of Willie Scott—in New York City, and eventually followed in Indy's footsteps, studying archaeology at the University of Chicago. This account is not endorsed by Lucasfilm. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: A Tale of High Adventure'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **Issue 26: "Trail of the Golden Guns" *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links *Short Round's Marshall College entry Category:Bodyguards Category:Characters appearing in comics Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Category:Children Category:Chinese Category:Martial Artists Category:Thieves